1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to an imaging system including an interchangeable lens and a camera body, and a camera body and an interchangeable lens used for the imaging system, and in particular relates to a driving control operation of a focus lens included in the interchangeable lens.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2006-047954 has disclosed a technology relating to an auto-focus method used for carrying out high-speed auto-focus control with high precision. In accordance with the method disclosed by JP-A-2006-047954, a wobbling controller generates a wobbling control signal in such a manner that a timing of a period in which central pixels in a predetermined area of an image are exposed is coincident with the center timing between a period in which the wobbling operation is stopped on the near side and a period in which the wobbling operation is stopped on the far side. With this arrangement, the relationship between the timing of the wobbling operation and the exposure timing of pixels used for detecting a focus evaluation value can be optimized so that high-speed auto-focus control with high precision is realized.
In an imaging system including an interchangeable lens and a camera body, there have been strong demands for a technology for carrying out auto-focus control with high precision. However, in the imaging system including an interchangeable lens and a camera body, communication between the interchangeable lens and the camera body is made periodically, and thus it is not possible to transmit a wobbling control signal from the camera body to the interchangeable lens at a desired timing. For this reason, the technology described in JP-A-2006-047954 is not applicable to the imaging system including an interchangeable lens and a camera body.